


The Greenhouse

by CottonPerriwood



Category: Good Witch (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CottonPerriwood/pseuds/CottonPerriwood
Summary: Sam didn’t think he’d managed a kiss longer than ten seconds in a week, let alone anything that might actually require his hands. And he wanted more than ten seconds. Especially with the spectre of a visit from Linda looming on the horizon next week. Sam switched his music to something a little angrier and set off on a brutal pace for Gray House.He was getting more than his usual ten seconds today.
Relationships: Cassie Nightingale/Sam Radford
Kudos: 52





	The Greenhouse

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t include this with my usual vignettes because this one is M rated and six thousand words of mostly smut should probably stand alone. I just couldn’t help myself.  
> Also, there was wine involved. 
> 
> If there aren’t enough sweet stories for this couple there are certainly not enough spicy ones. Even Sam talks a little dirty in this one...
> 
> It’s fairly tame by fanfiction standards but by Good Witch standards it's absolutely positively filthy dirty so y’all feel free to skip this one since it is definitely not Hallmark rated! 
> 
> Oh, and I butchered the French language for a few lines...sorry #notsorry :)

Sam wiggled the ear bud back into his right ear and took a deep breath as he started in on his last mile and a half home. Martha had waylaid him on the home stretch by jumping out of the car that poor Tom had barely managed to pull to a rolling stop. She had insisted on showing him the mystery rash that was crawling up her calf right in front of the Peterson’s house. 

Poison oak. 

Sweet eighty-six years young Mrs. Peterson had come out and offered coffee and muffins while Martha’s explanation of how she had obtained said rash had required another five minutes. 

Sam had listened patiently. He had nodded and smiled and shot sympathetic looks at poor Tom who was shaking his head in the driver's seat, clearly embarrassed. At one point, Tom had actually mouthed the words “I am so sorry” after Martha went into some intimate detail about the picnic she and Tom had taken to a “secluded place in Foster’s Woods” and Sam had half a mind to ask him to blink twice if he was being held against his will. 

Sam managed to talk Martha out of her WebMD leprosy diagnosis and into coming in later that afternoon for a check up and a drugstore bottle of lotion he knew she wouldn’t use if Cassie had some tree bark or exotic berry juice concoction from the rainforest to rub on it. 

That thought made him smile to himself and wish he was a mile and a half down the road. 

God, he loved that woman. Tree bark tendencies and all. He was going to break his vow to himself and marry her.

Sam remembered that ill fated conversation with Liam at the bar they frequently met at when he could get away from the hospital. Liam had slid a glass of beer across the table at him while he swore a blue streak into his phone.

“Linda?”

“Mmm. You will not believe this one-”

“Oh, I probably will. She and my ex-wife are in the same club and the only initiation fee is someone else’s misery,” Liam snorted at his own joke. “What does she want this time, a kidney?”

“A kidney would be child's play for her. She wants a set of antique candlesticks. My grandparents antique candlesticks to be exact. Which she said were hideous when we first got married but when she found out what they were worth, she changed her tune very quick.”

“Seriously? She’s paying her lawyer for that? Your family heirlooms.”

“Yup,” Sam said, popping the ‘p’ for emphasis. “She won’t fight me for Nick, she’s practically served him up on a platter, but she’s willing to pay thousand dollar an hour fees for candlesticks.”

“With your money.”

“With my money,” Sam nodded, tracing his finger down the sweat collecting on the glass. He took another sip of beer and another until the glass was drained. He set it in on the table next to the other three empties and ran a hand over his face. He was bone weary of this life he was leading. 

“Doesn’t matter. Only Nick matters. There isn’t anything I wouldn’t pay for him.”

“And Linda knows it.”

“Yes, she does.”

Liam shook his head, “Never thought I’d say this, but at least my ex fought me for Noah until we finally agreed to share.”

Sam ran a hand through his hair, “I hope he never finds out that she didn’t fight at all for him. It was the first issue that came up at the attorney’s office and she said, ‘Oh, he can have him,’ like he was the house or one of the cars.”

“She’s such a- you know what I’m gonna self sensor here. You gonna give her the candlesticks?” 

“Probably. I mean, I’m going to make her sweat a bit about it, but yeah, I’m going to give her anything she wants if it means Nick and I are free of her. And when we are finally free I am sincerely thinking of leaving New York. For good.”

“You? Leaving the hospital?”

“Yup. I’ve been looking at little towns that look like Norman Rockwell paintings in the middle of nowhere. Places with population signs so small they will have to change them when Nick and I move.”

“Really?”

“Really. Nick’s trouble with school just seems to be getting worse. Maybe he and I just need a fresh start. I would do just about anything...” Sam trailed off. 

Liam lifted his glass and tapped it against Sam’s empty, “I feel your pain my friend. Cheers to that,” he offered sadly as both men sunk into their own memories of their failed marriages.

Sam slapped the table, “This is getting pathetic, I got next round,” he forced a grin at Liam and squeezed his shoulder in solidarity before heading up to the bar. 

“Two more please,” Sam held up two fingers at the bartender before digging his wallet out of his pocket and putting some bills on the bar. 

“Is the beer here any good?” came a voice from behind him.

Sam turned around and looked into a pair of lovely blue eyes attached to a very tall and beautiful blonde. Sam’s body considered it for about one second before his mind screamed hell no back away slowly!

He smiled, “As a matter of fact, the beer here is pretty good. At least we think it is,” Sam offered, gesturing with the now full beer glasses in his hand at Liam.

“Of course,” the pretty blonde said, turning her head to glance at Liam, “Oh! Oh, of course. Hope you guys enjoy those,” she smiled and took her turn at the bar.

Sam walked toward Liam who was dying laughing at their table. By the time Sam set his beer in front of him he was wiping tears away. 

“Sam, you have been out of the game way too long my man.”

“Huh?”

“That lovely way-to-young for either of us lady thinks that we are out for a date.”

Sam sputtered into his beer and looked back at the bar where the blonde had joined a pretty brunette and the two of them were looking at them like puppies in a shop window. Sam could practically hear the “awww how sweets” pouring off them. 

“Ah, Liam, I’m sorry man. If you are interested in one of them I could go and tell then it was all a misunderstanding-”

“And miss this date with a hot soon to be freshly divorced surgeon? Not a chance,” Liam laughed and sent Sam a flirtatious wink. 

Sam snorted, “Well that settles it, I am done with relationships, for good.”

“Oh, come on Sam!”

“No, I mean it! I am clearly terrible at it,” Sam shook his head and his eyes turned hard, “I am never getting married again.”

“You say that now…”

“I mean that now,” he tapped a finger hard on the table for emphasis, “I don’t care if the perfect woman magically appears behind me on my doorstep some day, never ever again.”

“Well, I guess that’s understandable, considering…”

“Considering what?”

“Considering you are already out with the perfect man,” Liam blew him an exaggerated kiss and Sam kicked him under the table before laughing until the smiles reached his eyes. 

Yes, Sam Radford, determined bachelor and single father was going to break his vow to himself and marry Miss Cassie Nightingale.

And he couldn’t wait. 

He had left Martha and Tom behind with a nod and checked his watch. If he hurried he just might make it back in time to at least see Cassie before she left for the Bell Book and he left for rounds at the hospital. Hell, if Nick had already stopped by to grab Grace on the way to school he might even get away with more than just seeing her. 

Lately they’d been playing a frustrating game of ‘which person we know will interrupt us right before things get interesting’. Cassie was winning five to one. She almost always knew who was coming before they actually announced their presence and ruined whatever moment they stumbled into. 

Sam didn’t think he’d managed a kiss longer than ten seconds in a week, let alone anything that might actually require his hands. And he wanted more than ten seconds. Especially with the spectre of a visit from Linda looming on the horizon next week. Sam switched his music to something a little angrier and set off on a brutal pace for Gray House. 

He was getting more than his usual ten seconds today. 

“Come on out, sweetheart,” Cassie sweet talked to the little kitten that was cowering in the corner of her greenhouse. 

“You’re safe here. I promise you,” she whispered, offering her hand for the kitten to take a curious sniff. 

“I used to have a cat just like you. She was my best and only friend for a long time. When I first moved here, into Gray House, it was just her and me. Now the house is full again, but my Isis has passed on now,” Cassie offered sadly, reaching out just a little farther to make contact. Just as she felt the velvet fur under her finger a car horn blared in the distance and the little cat managed to jump a mile into a stack of terra cotta pots. 

The crash was epic. 

Sam had rounded the corner of the driveway and popped out his earbuds just in time to hear the crash from Cassie’s back garden. He took off for the back at a dead sprint despite having just run ten miles, panicked that she might be hurt. 

He found her in a pile of broken pots and soil with a tiny kitten cuddled against her chest and laughing. 

“I should have known,” Sam smiled, pressing a hand over his pounding heart. “You always seem to have everything under control.”

Cassie laughed, “Not everything,” she smiled down at the kitten who had decided that Cassie’s lap was the best place he had ever been and proceeded to curl into a ball and yawn. 

Sam smiled, smart cat. 

“You okay?” Cassie asked, “You’re breathing awfully hard, Doctor,” she teased, taking in the bright blue of his eyes in the filtered morning light.

“I thought,” he chuckled to himself, “I don’t know what I thought when I heard the crash,” Sam rubbed a hand across his forehead and took a deep breath. 

“That you were hurt maybe? Or that you were... I don’t even want to think about it. I vaulted over the fence and I’m pretty sure I trampled those geraniums George just planted…” Sam looked sheepish, “Sorry.”

“Worried about me huh? George will forgive the geraniums. I think it’s a small price to pay for my knight in,” Cassie eyed him from head to toe, “sweaty armor?” she smirked, hoping her tone sounded light in spite of the fact that just the sight of him made her shiver. 

Sam laughed and pulled at his damp t-shirt, “Yeah, I guess that would be accurate,” suddenly realizing he probably should have visited Csssie after a shower. 

“I was just trying to convince this little one to stay,” she said, gently detangling the sharp little claws from her blouse. “I was telling him all about my sweet Isis and how she was my only friend when I moved to Middleton.”

“The black cat right? The one that was the model for the black cat sculpture Grace made?”

“The very one,” Cassie shifted her weight and sent another stack of pots to the floor.

“Here, let me clear you a walkway,“ Sam offered, leaning down and grabbing handfuls of pottery shards. Cassie sat on the floor and admired the play of his muscles under the t-shirt. 

Sam Radford could flat out wear a suit and tie and she enjoyed looking at him in them. But Sam Radford in a skin tight t-shirt and butt hugging running pants? All those ropey muscles on display? From her angle on the floor he looked impossibly tall and handsome, the clean smell of the wind and well exercised male making her a little dizzy. She lived in such a female world it was nice to be reminded of what it felt like to be around a man. It made her palms itch a little to touch. 

She sighed. She felt nervous, excited, and so very out of practice. 

It seemed like only yesterday and a lifetime since Jake. Cassie took a deep breath and set the cat on the floor with a soft pat next to her so he could explore the greenhouse. She took a few deep breaths and gave Sam a sweet smile that she hoped said, “I think you’re sweet. Instead of,‘I’d like to climb you like a tree’. 

Sam cleared a path and held out a hand, “Mademoiselle?”

“Merci beau, Monsieur,” Cassie smirked and let him pull her to her feet where she promptly stumbled into his body. She could feel the warmth coming off of him in waves and felt her cheeks blush as his eyes caught hers.

“Quoi que ce soit pour une belle dame,” Sam mumbled, realizing he had been rubbing his thumbs across her upper arms and simply staring at her tastefully exposed cleavage. 

Cassie caught his eye and raised an eyebrow, the unspoken “my eyes are up here Radford” clearly ringing in his ears. 

Sam probably should have blushed but instead shot her a sly grin and shrugged. He dropped her arms and shook his head to clear it, “I um, probably should...,” he jerked his head toward his house and she nodded. 

“I am glad to see you though. I might have missed you,” Cassie grinned at him and he knew he was grinning like a lovesick fool back. 

“Seems like we haven’t had a minute alone in a week,” he smiled, unable to resist brushing his thumb across her cheek and holding it up, “You had a little potting soil…”

“Ah, thanks,” she offered, swiping at both her cheeks to remove any residual dirt. “I missed you too. A little,” she winked and brushed at the dirt still clinging to her jeans.

Sam shoved his hands in his pockets, “I actually gave serious thought a few nights ago to climbing the drainpipe and knocking on your window.”

“You did?”

“I did. I was having a late run. I saw your light and thought you might be up drinking tea and reading. But I figured I’d fall and it would make trouble for George to have to scrape me up off the driveway in the morning.”

“You could have just used the door. To which I gave you a key.”

Sam shook his head, “Nope. It’s not as romantic that way,” Cassie laughed in that way that made her eyes light up and Sam felt his heart speed up.

He licked his lower lip as he studied her, deciding he should confess to her fully. “Besides, it wasn’t a tea and scones sort of visit I was looking for,” his voice suddenly husky. 

“No?” Cassie asked, suddenly averting her eyes and running her damp palms absently across her thighs, “I could have made you coffee.”

“Not coffee either,” Sam winked, trying to lighten the suddenly heavy mood that had fallen as he watched Cassie squirm a little, unsure if she was nervous or trying to avoid what he was implying. 

“It’s really warm in here. I, uh, really should go, take a shower, now that I know you’re not being attacked in the greenhouse by a stray garden gnome,” he gestured to his sweaty shirt and reached out to grab her hand and press a kiss to the back of it. Cassie laced her fingers through his and pulled him closer.

“Wait Sam, before you go,” she tugged his hand pulling him back into her space.

“Yes?”

Cassie opened her mouth to tell him that she loved him, that she wanted to touch him, that she wanted to stop creeping up to the line and never crossing it but instead she just blurted out “I, uh, I kinda like you sweaty.”

“You do?” Sam asked, chuckling at her answer and raising a brow as if he knew that isn’t what she meant to say. 

She tugged him closer and rose up on her tiptoes, deciding that show was always better than tell, “I do,” she murmured, pressing her mouth to the corner of his before nipping at his lower lip to get him to respond. Sam gave in and deepened the kiss before pulling back and grinning at her. 

“Was that what you had in mind for after you climbed the drainpipe?” she asked. 

Sam reached out and took her chin in his fingertips, forcing them to look one another in the eye. Sam was careful to only look her in the eye when he wanted his soul to be seen because Cassie saw everything and everyone in those moments. 

The doctor in him noticed the rapid pulse at her wrist, the dilated pupils, the slightly labored breathing. The man in him noticed only that he was miraculously alone with one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen up close. The woman he had spent more than one night alone in his bed fantasizing about touching.

Sam shook his head, “Not really,” he stepped closer, testing her response, crowding her a bit against a heavy wooden table and reaching up to tuck a lock of inky hair behind her ear before tracing across her jaw and absently rubbing his thumb across her lower lip. Sam was suddenly aware that for the first in weeks, in months, they were truly alone and likely to stay that way. 

“No?” Cassie swallowed tilting her neck back to give Sam’s fingertips better access. 

“No,” he growled, coming to a decision and reaching behind him and slamming the door of the greenhouse and shutting out the rest of the world. 

“Sam,” Cassie breathed, as he pressed the whole of his warm hard body against hers and took advantage of her gasp to press his open mouth to hers. Sliding his fingers into her hair and licking into her mouth Cassie simply held on to arms and let him kiss her hungrily. 

Sam slid his hands out of Cassie's hair and down her back, leaving trails of goosebumps in his wake before he slid his hand over the pockets of her jeans and gripped the backs of her thighs, lifting her easily onto the table behind her. He slid his hands over the tops of her thighs pressing them apart only to step between them, pausing to kiss across her jaw and nip at her earlobe. 

“Yes?” He whispered, sucking the shell of her ear and getting rewarded with little moan and a nod of assent. She had been waiting on the right moment, the right time to let Sam know that he could take the leash off of all that passion she had watched him wrestle back time and again. She had watched him clench his fists when what she knew he really wanted was to touch her. 

Everywhere. 

Her gifts being what they were Sam’s overpowering need to touch her sometimes made her weak in the knees. Closing her eyes and focusing she let her senses flood with Sam, with how much he needed this as she gripped his hips and tugged him closer before sliding her hands down to hem of his t-shirt and tugging upwards. 

“Off,” she commanded. 

Sam growled and reached down to yank his own shirt over his head.

He thought he might have heard a rip but gave it no more than a passing thought before tossing it into a corner. If Cassie wanted his shirt off her wish was his command. 

Cassie smirked a little as she ran a fingertip over the ridges of Sam’s abdomen and openly admired the well developed muscles of her fiancés body. They hadn’t ever been like this together, it seemed all their sweet teasing and innocent caresses were giving way to heated gazes and open mouthed kisses. 

“Don’t judge too harshly,” he chuckled. 

“You’ve been working out Doctor Radford,” she teased, circling his navel slowly. “I like it,” Cassie teased, pushing both hands up the flat plane of his stomach and over his shoulders. 

“It’s that or take cold showers at night after I leave you at your door. I have to do something with all that...pent up frustration,” he quipped, not wanting her to know how desperately true his statement was. 

Cassie cocked her head to the side, “You’re pent up, Doctor Radford?”

Sam snorted, “You have no idea.”

“Mmm, I might have some idea,” she mused, trailing her finger over the golden hair under his belly button and tucking her finger into the waistband of his running pants and tugging him closer still. 

Sam watched her bite at her lower lip, seemingly unsure if her action was welcome. He tipped her chin up and pressed his mouth to hers, “Yes,” he whispered, answering all the questions swirling around them, taking her in his arms and enjoying the feel of her palms sliding over the bare skin of his lower back. 

Sam braced his fists against the table on either side of Cassie’s hips and kissed his way down the long column of her neck, sucking gently at her collarbone and feeling himself grow impossibly harder as she moaned his name softly in his ear. He reached up and slid the first button of her blouse free, keeping his eyes closed and his mouth against the tender skin of her neck. He tried to keep his kisses light, leaving her perfect skin unmarred when everything in him was crying out to mark her.

His long surgeon’s fingers made quick work of the blouse buttons and he reached up to shove the fabric off her shoulders, trapping her arms behind her, as his mouth took hers again and again, his tongue curling against hers, enjoying the taste of her tea for the first time. He pulled back and took her blown pupils and swollen mouth before he let himself look down at her breasts, covered in lacy red cups. 

“Cassie,” he mumbled, he licked his lips and his mouth opened and closed a few times without sound coming out, “You are so damn beautiful,” he managed to force out. 

Cassie blushed and felt her arms try to cover her chest instinctively, suddenly conscious of the fact that she hadn’t been this unclothed in front of a man in years. 

“Uh uh,” Sam grunted, tugging the shirt free of her arms, having none of her covering any part of her in front of him, “I don’t say anything I don’t mean, right?”

She nodded and let Sam place her arms around his neck before he leaned in for another kiss, “Mmm, I could kiss you for hours. Just might do that sometime on our honeymoon,” he mumbled. 

“I’ll have to remember that,” she smiled, leaning back in and nipping at Sam’s lower lip before laving it with her tongue. He growled as he traced the silky edge of her bra straps and followed the material to the edge of the lace before he traced the delicate skin threatening to spill out, letting his fingers meet in the center at her breastbone. He paused to feel the beat of her heart underneath his hand. It was pounding. For him. 

Sam cupped her breasts and rubbed his thumbs across the lace covering her taught nipples. Cassie moaned and arched her back into his hands, pressing her breasts deeper into his warm palms. It was Sam’s turn to groan as he reached behind her with one hand and flicked his fingers against the clasp. He wasted no time sliding his fingers under the straps and sliding the bra off her body. He pushed against her breast bone, causing Cassie to catch herself on her elbows as she lay back against the table. 

Sam ran a hand up her belly and grasped her breast in his hand, grinning at her as her nipple presented itself to his open mouth. He sucked and nipped at her full breast, teasing her and making mental notes of how her body responded. Cassie was clearly not a gentle touch type of girl when she was aroused, and he felt the blood drain south as he realized the untapped potential they had as lovers. He devoured her, filling his mouth with the taste of her. The smell of her. He pulled back and admired the shine his kisses had left on her nipples before he experimented with a light pinch. 

“Oh, mmm, Sam, oh please,” she begged, covering his hand with hers and squeezing hard, letting him know just how she liked to be touched. 

Loving the sound of her calling his name he let his free hand wander down to her hip as he tugged her into contact with his aching groin. He circled his hips against the fly of her jeans and he felt her shudder with pleasure at the feel of his obvious excitement at touching her body. 

“Sam,” she whispered, rubbing her hips against his in response, clearly seeking some sort of relief. 

Sam could feel the heat pouring from her center as he tried to keep his head about him when all he really wanted to do was unzip her jeans and plunge himself inside of her. He was just a few hard strokes against her from embarrassing himself like a green boy. 

“Damnnit,” he swore, kissing the smile that suddenly appeared on Cassie’s lips. 

He eased his hips off of hers and took a deep breath. He switched his attention to her other breast, sucking deeply, and let his fingers wander down her thigh before dragging them back up and ghosting them dangerously close to her center. Cassie arched her hips off the table, chasing his hand even as she dug her fingers into his hair to keep his mouth in place over her breast. 

Sam was at war with himself, he knew he wanted to wait to be her husband before he made her his. He knew he wanted complete privacy the first time he slid inside of his wife, he wanted to hear her call his name when she came apart in his arms and the first time to feel that was not going to be in a damn greenhouse. 

He wrestled his own needs down and grinned against her breast. He hadn’t made any rules about not touching Cassie. 

Sam reached down and eased the copper button of her jeans loose and looked her in the eyes as he slid her slid her zipper down revealing a pair of matching lacy red panties, “Mmm...trying to kill me,” he murmured, taking her mouth in a kiss and using both hands to wiggle her jeans down to her knees. 

“Sam,” she gasped as he slid a finger under the lacey elastic and drug it back and forth, “Touch me,” she begged, her eyes squeezed shut. 

“I am,” he offered, dipping his finger slightly lower but still missing where she clearly wanted to be touched. She arched her hips and he grinned again, slipping his whole hand over her panties and pressing his palm against her.

“Cassie...so wet...sweetheart...,” he whispered as he pressed against her harder and let her rock her hips against his hand. “Good?” he asked, rubbing his hand in slow circles and watching her spread her legs to allow him more room to move. She bit her lip to hold back the sounds that threatened to escape.

Sam was having none of that, “Mm hmm,” he tugged her bottom lip free with his own, “I want to hear you, sweetheart.”

“But George or the guests might-”

“Don’t care,” Sam panted, pressing his open mouth to her throat, “Let them know how well loved you are.”

“Sam, oh-“ she gasped as he slid his hand inside of her panties and let one finger slide between her cleft, teasing with long strokes, barely letting the tip of his finger drag against her on the upstroke. Sam was losing himself in the feel of her, his hand was dripping and his cock was obviously straining against his pants. 

Sam leaned over and kissed Cassie as he slid one long finger inside her, twisting his wrist and rubbing his fingertip against a patchy spot that had Cassie opening her eyes in shock and moaning his name. 

Sam was fairly certain he never wanted to hear his name the regular way again. He let his thumb rub her apex as he added a second finger. 

“Baby, so tight,” he added a third finger, sliding them a little faster with the rolling of her hips. Cassie was panting open mouthed and squirming against his hand. 

‘You like me talking, don’t you?”

Cassie nodded, burying her face in Sam’s shoulder. 

“You’re so beautiful, I know, just relax, let it happen, mmm I know your close sweetheart, I can feel you tightening up on me. I can’t wait to make you my wife, slide inside of you, that’s what I wanted that night, it’s what I want every night.” 

Sam leaned in and sucked a spot on her neck he had already discovered drove her crazy and applied a little more pressure with his thumb, “Come for me, Cassie,” he whispered, feeling her body start to shake as he took her mouth just before she could scream his name. Sam eased his hand away from her body, scooped her up and held her close as she came back to herself. 

“Love you,” she mumbled. 

He grinned at her, letting a bit of how pleased he was with himself to show, as he set her back on her feet and matter of factly buttoned her jeans and helped her slither back into her blouse. 

“Love you too.”

Doing up the last of her buttons Sam kissed the tip of her nose and sighed, “I have to get back, take a shower,” Sam flicked his wrist and checked his watch, “I’m going to be so late. Eve is probably sharpening the scalpels as we speak.”

“Oh, Sam! I didn’t think... And I haven’t, I mean you… we haven’t,” Cassie blushed and gestured at the prominent bulge. 

Sam just shrugged, “Sweetheart, it’s become a normal state of being around you. And contrary to popular belief it isn't fatal,” he leaned in and kissed her still swollen mouth pulling back slowly and watching her eyes flutter open. 

“Thank you for the very excellent start to the morning.”

“Shouldn’t I be thanking you?” Cassie teased as she tossed Sam his shirt and stood enjoying the view as he slung it over his shoulder and started for the door. 

“You’re just going to walk out of here without a shirt? People might talk.”

“They talk anyway. It’s four hundred degrees out there Cassie, they will just think I was trying to prevent heatstroke.”

“Well, maybe I don’t want to entice the competition.”

Sam sorted, “What competition?”

“Still going to be my date for the Firelight Festival tonight?”

“Pick you up at the shop around seven?”

“I’ll be waiting. Thank you, Sam.”

Sam opened the door to the greenhouse and looked back at her before reaching out and pulling her in for one more intoxicating kiss, “I should be thanking you,” he winked as she flushed an even deeper red and he pressed kiss to the hollow of her throat with a chuckle. 

“Text me later and let me know what I should bring over for the new member of the family,”

Cassie looked confused before Sam pointed to the kitten fast asleep in one of Cassie’s ferns, “I can hit the pet store on the way home for whatever you decide the little guy needs,” he smirked, “See, you Merriwicks aren’t the only ones who know things before they happen.”

“Nick!” 

“Hey, Nick, you home?” Sam called out, already heading toward the back of his house, and tossing his keys and earbuds onto the kitchen table. He flicked his phone open with a thumb and saw fifteen missed calls, most of them from Eve. He fired off a quick text to Eve to let her know he had been held up by a patient, feeling a little bit guilty about lying to her. 

But what could he say? 

“Well Eve, if you must know, I would have made it to the office on time but I was a little tied up giving my girl an orgasm in her greenhouse,” he grinned at that. Late or not he was pretty thrilled with the turn of events. 

His phone pinged and as Eve replied that she had pushed his morning back by half an hour after Cassie had called to let her know that Sam had been held up. 

He really did love that woman. 

Toeing his running shoes off and turning on the hot water before he stripped off his running pants he gave one last call for Nick. 

“Not home,” Sam said to himself, tossing the pile of clothes into the nearby hamper. He stuck a hand into the stream of water and made sure it wouldn’t scald him, he snorted, more likely he should just turn the hot water spigot off completely. 

Cold water would probably help. 

Maybe. 

He sighed and stepped into the spray, trying not to imagine the way Cassie looked when she…

“Stop it, Radford,” he admonished himself. He mentally tried to bring up his calendar for the day, focus his mind on Mr. Culver’s persistant cough he wanted an x-ray for or Mrs. Monahan’s new mole, and nothing was working. He glanced down at his traitorous body, happily hard and showing no signs of deciding to get with the program for the rest of the day. Sam grabbed the bar of soap and angrily rolled the soap in his hands, methodically washing his body and avoiding anything close to his groin, willing his body to obey him. 

He could do this, he would do this. He was forty five years old damnit, he was supposed to be a mature man, and yet he had a thriving practice that he was going to be late for because he was busy making the most exquisite woman gasp his name as she fell apart in his hands. 

“Fuck..” he huffed, grabbing the shampoo bottle and scrubbing his scalp aggressively, as though he could wash the filthy thoughts he was having about Cassie from his mind. 

No luck.

All he could think about was how smooth her skin was, how gorgeous she looked with her head thrown back, how delicious she smelled…

Sam groaned and took a shampoo slicked hand and gripped his length, squeezing the shaft and rubbing his thumb over the tip. Damn, he was going to come in just a few strokes. He reached for another pump of shampoo with his left hand and shoved the first two fingers of his right hand into his mouth. Growling when he imagined he could still taste Cassie on his tongue. His grip on his cock hardened as he stroked, his hips jutted out as he felt the tell tale tingle begin to build in the base of his spine. 

“Cassie...” he panted out, painting the side of the shower and watching the evidence of his pleasure wash down the drain. 

Sam finished his shower, a little ashamed at how fast he had reached release and grabbed a towel. He was still a little weak kneed as he hit the closet and grabbed a white button down and a pair of black slacks to struggle into before sliding into his shoes. He rubbed a hand through his hair and headed back through the kitchen, grabbing a banana and picking up his phone as he made his way to his car. He started the engine and felt the phone vibrate in his pocket. He hit the brake and dug it out of his pocket, three messages from Cassie. 

Eve called here looking for you. Told her you were on the way.

Could really use some kitten food, a collar with a bell, and maybe something for him to scratch besides me...

Next time don’t leave quite so soon...your shower shouldn’t get to have all the fun! 

Sam blushed.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading!


End file.
